parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Richard Tyler and the Prisoner of Azkaban
Parody of 2004 film, Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban cast *Harry Potter: Richard Tyler (The Pagemaster) *Ron Weasley: Harvey Kinkle (Sabrina the teenage series) *Hermione Granger: Sabrina Spellman (Sabrina the animated series) *Albus Dumbledore: The Pagemaster (The Pagemaster) *Minerva McGonagall: Mary Poppins (Mary Poppins) *Severus Snape: Vlad Masters/Plasmius (Danny Phantom) *Rubeus Hagrid: Wreck-It Ralph (Wreck it Ralph) *Sybil Trelawney: Nanny McPhee (Nany McPhee) *Remus Lupin: Romeo (Romeo and Juliet) *Filius Flitwick: Cedric Brown (Nanny McPhee) *Argus Filch: Scar (The Lion King) *The Fat Lady: Tracy Turnsblad (hairspray) *Sir Cadogan: ??? *Girl with Flowers: Bubbles (The Powerpuff Girls) *Mother in Portrait: Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Baby in Portrait: Maggie Simpson (The Simpsons) *Old Man in Portrait: Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Female in Portrait: Giselle (Enchanted) *Peter Pettigrew: ??? *Walden Macnair: ??? *Alicia Spinnet: ??? *Angelina Johnson: ??? *Dean Thomas: ??? *Fred Weasley: Hogarth Hughes (The Iron Giant) *George Weasley: Jack Spenser (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure) *Ginny Weasley: Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movie) *Katie Bell: ??? *Oliver Wood: ??? *Lavender Brown: ??? *Neville Longbottom: Fievel Mousekwitz (Fievel Goes West) *Parvati Patil: Sadie (Total Drama Island) *Percy Weasley: Tin-Tin (The Adventures of Tin-Tin) *Seamus Finnegan: ??? *Rionach O'Neal: ??? *Eloise Midgen: ??? *Cedric Diggory: Ash Ketchum (Pokemon) *Michael McManus: ??? *Padma Patil: Katie (Total Drama Island) *Draco Malfoy: Sid Phillips (Toy Story) *Gregory Goyle: Dash Baxter (Danny Phantom) *Pansy Parkinson: ??? *Pike: ??? *Vincent Crabbe: Terrence (Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends) *Choir members: Themselves *Cornelius Fudge: Seymour Skinner (The Simpsons) *Arthur Weasley: Daddy Starling (Tom and Jerry the Movieh *Sirius Black: Captain Jack Sparrow (Pirates of the Caribbean) *Molly Weasley: Violet (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure) *Bill Weasley: ??? *Charlie Weasley: ??? *Madam Rosmerta: ??? *Tom: Moe Szyslak (The Simpsons) *Stan Shunpike: ??? *Ernie Prang: ??? *Leaky Cauldron Maid: Mamby Two-Shoes (Tom And Jerry) *Dementors: Rasputin's minions (Anastasia) *Witch: Fantasy (The Pagemaster) *Wizard in the Leaky Cauldron: Gandalf (The lord of the rings) *James Potter: Alan Tyler (the Pagemaster) *Lily Potter: Claire Tyler (the Pagemaster) *Vernon Dursley: Robert Underdunk "Sideshow Bob" Terwilliger Jr. (The Simpsons) *Petunia Dursley: Francesca Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Dudley Dursley: Gino Terwilliger (The Simpsons) *Marge Dursley: Mrs. Selma Quickly (Nanny McPhee) *Dre Head: itself *Stag Patronus: The Great Prince of the Forest (Bambi) *Mrs Norris the Cat: Felicia (The great mouse detective) *Hedwig the Owl: Snowy Owl *Buckbeak the Hippogriff : Spirit (Spirit of the Cimarron) *Crookshanks the Cat: Salem (Sabrina the animated series) *Crows at Hagrid's Hut: The Crows (Dumbo) *Scabbers the Rat: ??? *Ripper the dog: himself *Trevor the toad: himself *Sirius Black's Animagus (dog): Pongo (101 Dalmatians) *Werewolf: Werehog Sonic (Sonic Unleashed) *Painting of a hippopotamus: Tillie the Hippo (Cats don't dance) *Painting of a caged monkey: Abu (Aladdin) *Painting of a tiger: Rajah (Aladdin) *Painting of an elephant: Horton the Elephant (Horton hears a Who!) *Other Hogwarts Students: Clemont (Pokemon), Dorothy Gale (The Wizard of Oz), Jack (Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure), White Tigers, Bladebreakers (Beyblade), Honker Muddlefoot, Tank Muddlefoot and Gosalyn Mallard (Darkwing Duck), Tohru Honda (Fruits Basket), Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny Students of Acme Looniversity (Tiny Toon Adventures), Lisa Simpson, Springfield elementary school kids (the Simpsons), Mimi Ichikawa, Matt Ishida, Cody Hida, Tai Kamiya (Digimon Adventure) Gallery Richard Tyler.jpg|Richard Tyler as Harry Potter Harvey Hinkle (Sabrina animated series).jpeg|Harvey Hinkle as Ron Weasley Sabrina Spellman - Sabrina the animated series.jpeg|Sabrina Spellman as Hermione Granger The Pagemaster (Pagemaster).jpeg|The Pagemaster as Professor Albus Dumbledore mary-poppins-mary-poppins-4492331-852-480.jpg|Mary Poppins as Minerva McGonagall Vlad (Danny Phantom).gif|Vlad Masters as Professor Severus Snape wreck-it-ralph-disneyscreencaps.com-7720.jpg|Wreck-it-Ralph as Rubeus Hagrid nanny-mcphee-in-rain.jpg|Nanny McPhee as Rubeus Hagrid Romeo-Montague-1968-romeo-montague-1968-26656721-1152-1008.jpg|Romeo as Remus Lupin Colin-Firth_Nanny-McPhee_2005.jpg|Cedric Brown as Filius Flitwick lion-king-disneyscreencaps.com-1481.jpg|Scar as Argus Filch Hairspray.jpg|Tracy Turnblad as The Fat Lady Bubbles (1998).jpg|Bubbles as Girl With Flowers Marge Character Set.png|Marge Simpson as Mother in Portrait Maggie_Simpson.png|Maggie Simpson as Baby in Portrait Once-geppetto-2.jpg|Geppetto as Old Man in Portrait marianne_enchantedstill3.jpg|Giselle as Female in Portrait 1999 the iron giant 054.jpg|Hogarth Hughes as Fred Weasley th1FCNGJL8.jpg|Jack Spenser as George Weasley RobynStarling blue nightgown.png|Robyn Starling as Ginny Weasley Fievel Mousekewitz.jpg|Fievel as Neville LongBottom SadieInteractive.png|Sadie as Parvati Patil The-Adventures-of-TinTin-movie-still.jpg|Tin-Tin as Percy Weasley Ash Ketchum Sad.jpg|Ash Ketchum as Cedric Diggory KatieFace.png|Katie as Padma Patil IMG_4689.PNG|Sid Philips as Draco Malfoy dash-baxter-the-fairly-oddparents-4_8.jpg|Dash Baxter as Gregory Goyle Terrence_(02).png|Terrence as Vincent Crabbe Choir members.png|Choir members as themselves The_Simpsons_Principal_Skinner.png|Seymour Skinner as Cornelius Fudge daddy-dashing-starling-tom-and-jerry-the-movie-6.75.jpg|Daddy Starling as Arthur Weasley Captain Jack Sparrow (POTC3).jpeg|Captain Jack Sparrow as Sirius Black violet_beauregarde__tom_and_jerry_style__by_juacoproductionsarts-dc5tuqr.jpg|Violet as Molly Weasley Moe_Szyslak.png|Moe Szyslak as Tom mammy2shoes.jpg|Mamby Two-Shoes as Leaky Cauldron Maid Rasputin's minions.png|Rasputin's minions as Dementors Fantasy.jpg|Fantasy as Witch th832B9N6C.jpg|Gandalf as Wizard in the Leaky Cauldron Alan and Claire Tyler (The Pagemaster).jpeg|Alan and Claire Tyler as James and Lily Potter Terwilliger Family (Simpsons).jpeg|Robert "Sideshow Bob" Underdunk Terwilliger, Francesca Terwilliger and Gino Terwilliger as Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley Dursley 8501-26920.jpg|Mrs. Selma Quickly as Marge Dursley Dre_Head.jpg|Dre Head as itself The great Prince of the forest (Bambi).jpeg|The Great Prince of the Forest as the Stag Patronus Felicia.jpg|Felicia as Mrs Norris the Cat Snowy-owl.jpg|Snowy Owl as Hedwig Spirit-spirit-stallion-of-the-cimarron-78.jpg|Spirit as Buckbeak the Hippogriff Salem (Sabrina the animated series).jpeg|Salem as Crookshanks the Cat Crows (Dumbo).jpg|Crows as Crows at Hagrid's Hut Ripper.jpg|Ripper the dog as himself Trevor-Toad-Harry-Potter.jpg|Trevor the toad as himself Pongo in DTV Valentine.jpg|Pongo as Sirius Black's Animagus unleashed_werehog3.png|Werehog Sonic as Werewolf Tillie_Hippo.jpg|Tillie the Hippo as Painting of a hippopotamus Abu in Aladdin.jpg|Abu as Painting of a caged monkey Rajah in Aladdin.jpg|Rajah as Painting of a tiger Horton-the-Elephant.png|Horton the Elephant as Painting of an elephant Clemont in Pokemon the Movie Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel.jpg|Clemont WIZ001FT_dorothy_costume_1000.jpg|Dorothy Gale tjga2.jpg|Jack White-Tigers-beyblade-36756086-485-500.png|White Tigers Bladebreakers-beyblade-23486367-800-600.jpg|Bladebreakers Honker Muddlefoot.jpg|Honker Muddlefoot tank-muddlefoot-darkwing-duck-3.4_thumb.jpg|Tank Muddlefoot Gosalyn.jpg|and Gosalyn Mallard Tohru_Honda_and_the_white_cat.jpg|Tohru Honda Buster Bunny in Tiny Toon Adventures.jpg|Buster Bunny tinytoonsgang.jpg|Babs Bunny Students of Acme Looniversity Lisa Simpson in Family Guy.jpg|Lisa Simpson School_choir.jpg|and Springfield elementary school kids Mimi Tachikawa t.gif|Mimi Tachikawa Ishida_yamato.jpg|Matt Ishida Cody_Hida_(Digital_World)_t.gif|Cody Hida Taichi_Tai_Kamiya.gif|Tai Kamiya as Other Hogwarts Students Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Harry Potter Movie-Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies-spoof Category:Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG